


Falling For You

by eeyore9990



Series: Fifteen(+) Femslash Fics in (20)15 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkward Crush, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, adorable girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison falls, Kira is there to help her up.  And then it's Kira's turn to fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRoseTrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoseTrove/gifts).



> For Littlerosetrove.

Kira stared across the cafeteria, chin propped on her hand. Her longing sigh cut through the companionable silence that hung heavy over her usual table and garnered her dual raised eyebrows. "Sorry," she muttered, flushing and ducking her head, going back to pushing the mystery meat around on her tray. 

Boyd stole her tray out from under her with a grunt and a meaningful look at Derek, who just scowled right back before rolling his eyes. 

"Fine." Turning to Kira, Derek stared at her for a long, nerve-wracking minute before he huffed, "Ask her out." Then he relaxed, his face going a little soft and happy like he was congratulating himself for having this deeply meaningful talk with Kira. 

And the sad thing was, Kira _felt like_ she'd been the recipient of a long, brotherly chat. Because Derek's eyebrows spoke the volumes his tongue never would. Still, though, she wasn't going to take this kind of pressure from _them._

"Uh huh. Just as soon as you ask Stiles out." While Derek was glaring holes through the tabletop, the tips of his ears a bright red, she turned to Boyd. Her mouth was already shaping the word, "Erica," when she noticed he was holding his phone up, the lit-up screen showing a text conversation with the very girl he'd been half in love with since he first laid eyes on her. "Boyd!" she squealed quietly, brimming with happiness for him. 

He just grinned, still chewing the last bite of Kira's lunch. 

"I'm so happy for you!" 

He shrugged, as if to say it was no big deal. 

Even _Derek_ snorted at that, though he did clap Boyd on the back in congratulations. Kira watched them both, warmth flooding her. 

She kinda loved these massive dorks. 

Somehow they'd convinced the rest of the school that they were these cool, aloof, badass heroic types. It constantly amazed Kira, who knew what giant teddy bears they both were. How easy it was to hurt them. 

Kira glanced over at Stiles, a slight frown pulling at her mouth. Derek was utterly charmed by him, but she was still uncertain that Derek could ever be comfortable with someone so… _hyper._ Ah well, it wasn't her job to approve or disapprove of his crushes 

That was Cora's job now that Laura was off at NYU. 

Studying Stiles as she was, she was actually watching when he looked up, straight at Derek, his expressive face going a little dumb and googly. Holy moly. Stiles liked Derek back! 

Kira opened her mouth, turning to tell Derek what she'd seen, when a loud crash made her whip her head around. 

Sitting on the floor, legs splayed awkwardly, was Allison. A yellowish streak across the white tile floor showed where she'd stepped on something and slipped, leading to her current position. Leaping to her feet with a sympathetic gasp — Kira knew too well how it felt to fall in the midst of her classmates — Kira scrambled over to Allison, taking her under the arm and helping her climb back to her feet. 

"Oh my gosh, are you all right?" Kira asked, looking Allison over for any injuries. 

"Just my digni—ooh!" Allison grimaced with pain as she put weight on her right leg. "My knee," she whimpered, a small wobble in her voice. 

"We need to get you to the nurse," Kira said, nibbling on her lower lip. Looking over, she saw Derek and Boyd already getting up, their faces set in similar frowns of concern. 

"Oh no, you don't have to—" Allison started, already trying to back away, though her knee wouldn't let her. She shook her hair in front of her face, almost hiding behind it as her face flushed a darker red. 

"No, shh. It's okay. They totally have this down to a science. I can't tell you how many times they've had to carry me off the field during lacrosse practice. And games. And. Well. And class." 

Allison peeked at her with a little, sweet smile, and Kira's heart fluttered all over again. Oh no. Her brain chose that moment to remind her that she was talking to the girl she'd been crushing on for so long. 

While the boys clasped their hands around each other's forearms, Kira stood there, opening and closing her mouth, trying to remember how to make words. When Allison was finally seated on their arms, nervously clutching each of their shoulders, Kira shuffled backward with a little cough. 

"Will you come with me?" Allison asked, craning her neck to look around Boyd's massive shoulders at Kira. 

"Um, I mean, I… sure?" 

Behind Allison, Derek rolled his eyes. 

Straightening her spine, she lifted her chin and nodded firmly. "Yes, of course I'll come with you." 

"Thank you so much… Kira." 

Kira's heart did the fluttering thing again. 

The walk through the halls was silent; the boys really were very efficient at this. When they got to the nurse's office, she was out, a note on the locked door informing them she'd return in a few minutes. 

The boys lowered Allison gently to the chair just outside the door, then stood back and looked from Allison to Kira, as if awaiting their next orders. A nervous giggle erupted from Kira, who just shrugged at Derek when his eyebrows lowered judgmentally. 

After thanking Boyd and Derek, Allison hastened to assure them she could hobble in with just Kira's help when the nurse got back. So, with last little glances and grunts at Kira, the boys took off, back to the cafeteria or maybe just to their lockers since lunch was almost over. 

"Thanks," Allison finally said when they were alone. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked up at Kira, smiling softly. "I was all ready to be humiliated, but you came to my rescue." 

"Oh!" Kira shook her head, twisting her hands where she had them clasped in front of herself. "I didn't do anything, really. It was Boyd and Derek—" 

"Hush. You were my guardian angel. You were there so fast and you're so… You're really…" Allison bit her bottom lip, her gaze dropping to her lap. "You're so pretty and nice and I just—" 

"Oh my gosh, no, _you're_ so pretty!" Kira clapped a hand over her mouth, feeling her cheeks heating up. _Nice_ , she'd meant to say nice! "I mean… you're very nice and, umm." 

"Can you lean down a minute?" Allison asked, beckoning Kira with one elegant finger, as if she wanted to whisper something in Kira's ear. But when Kira bent down, Allison pushed up from her chair, pressing a kiss to Kira's cheek. "Thanks," she whispered. 

Shocked, Kira turned to stare at Allison from inches away. She lifted her hand to gently touch her cheek, wondering what it meant. 

"I thought you and Boyd were dating," Allison said, her voice low, her words just for Kira. "But I heard Erica talking about going to a party tomorrow with him and," Allison shrugged, her gaze dropping to Kira's mouth. "I just really like you. I was walking over to talk to you when," she waved a hand toward her knee, then laughed softly. "When I fell for you." 

"You? Like me?" Kira's voice squeaked a little. 

"I watch all your lacrosse practices, Kira. Lacrosse isn't _that_ interesting." Allison's teasing was softened with a smile that lit Kira up inside. 

"I thought you were just hanging out with Lydia while she waited for Jackson." Kira flushed then, worried after the fact about all the clumsy plays Allison had likely seen. "I promise I am actually pretty decent. I even scored twice in the last game!" 

Allison's smile grew wider and she stretched forward, silencing Kira's words with a lingering kiss. "I know," she whispered. "I saw." They sat like that, Kira still bent over, looking at each other, until the distinctive squelching of the nurse's shoes reached them. 

Grabbing Allison's hand quickly, Kira blurted, "There's a party after the game tomorrow. Will you go with me?" 

"Yes. Absolutely yes!" 

Kira helped Allison stand up, following the nurse into the office and then waited as Allison was checked over and given an ice pack for her swollen knee and a pass to all of her classes. Kira was given one as well, with the instruction to help her girlfriend to all of her remaining classes. 

Kira blushed, looking at Allison. But when all she saw was Allison smiling happily, she just took the note with a dopey smile of her own. "Yeah," she said, "I can do that."


End file.
